


Un hombre de verdad

by TabrisXX



Series: Kinktober Multifandom 2019 [8]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst and Porn, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Español | Spanish, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Facials, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Hotel Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Love Confessions, Love Hotels, Morally Ambiguous Character, Older Man/Younger Woman, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Por más bella e irresistible que se creía, Asuka jamás consiguió despertar el interés de Ryoji Kaji, el único hombre del que se había enamorado en su vida. Sin embargo, ella juró que no darse por vencida hasta conquistarlo, o al menos, hasta llevárselo a la cama.Las cosas acabaron yendo mucho allá.---Kinktober 2019 by Tabris-XX. Historia #8.





	Un hombre de verdad

La dicha y la felicidad que Asuka experimentaba en aquel momento era directamente proporcional a cada increíble y delicioso orgasmo en los brazos de quien ella aseguraba era el hombre de su vida. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que alcanzó el clímax después de casi un día encerrada con su amante en la habitación de un motel de mediana categoría en las afueras de la ciudad, donde no hicieron más que follar como bestias hambrientas y salvajes desde que llegaron al sitio.

Tal y como ella siempre lo sospechó, Ryoji Kaji era una fiera insaciable en la cama. A él le gustaba el sexo fuerte, rudo, violento, y Asuka era capaz de llevarle el ritmo aunque después de tantas horas de acción era obvio que necesitaban un tiempo para poder recuperarse y continuar. En ese lapso aprovechaban para fumar unos cigarrillos, beber unos tragos, darse algunos mimos y luego reanudar.

La pelirroja tenía un montón de marcas y moretones repartidos por casi todo el cuerpo pero así también, ella pudo dejar vestigios de sus largas uñas y dientes sobre la piel ajena. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios al imaginar lo que pasaría si la esposa de Kaji llegase a ver todo eso; de seguro le armaría un gran escándalo y se desataría una pelea. Cada vez que ella tenía una oportunidad, dejaba algún tipo de señal sutil pero visible para que la otra supiera que su esposo se acostaba con alguien más.

Pero unos instantes después, Asuka se puso seria al recordar el lugar que en verdad ocupaba en la vida de Ryoji Kaji. Ella no era más que la amante, la que recibía las sobras de la esposa, la que debía vivir en las sombras de una relación clandestina, y sin embargo, ahí estaba por su propia voluntad y era consciente de que debía conformarse con eso, ya que en el fondo sabía muy bien que Kaji amaba a su familia y que no abandonaría a su mujer ni a su hijo que venía en camino por nadie, mucho menos por una aventura sexual.

Después de todo, Asuka nunca fue objeto del interés de Kaji, a quien conoció cuando era una adolescente y desde entonces creyó estar perdidamente enamorada de él. Y por más que se tratara un amor unilateral y no correspondido, ella se propuso conquistar a ese hombre algún día.

Con el correr de los años, la alemana vio cómo el atractivo caballero flirteaba con medio mundo, excepto con ella. Fue testigo de la breve pero intensa relación que él mantuvo con una compañera de trabajo llamada Ritsuko Akagi; cosa que a Asuka le resultó un tremendo descaro puesto que esa mujer era la mejor amiga de Misato Katsuragi, la eterna enamorada de Kaji.

Cuando la cuestión con Ritsuko terminó, Asuka se puso contenta creyendo que tendría vía libre para enamorar al hombre pero no fue así. Apenas unas semanas después, la insistente muchacha supo que Kaji tenía ya un nuevo amorío; esta vez con un joven de nombre Shinji Ikari, a quien ella conocía muy bien ya que fue su compañero en la escuela.

La nueva relación de Ryoji Kaji parecía estable y duró casi un año hasta que Asuka supo que fue el mismo Shinji quien decidió dar todo por finalizado. Al parecer, Ikari se enamoró de un bello muchacho albino que era pianista y tenía casi su edad, ellos acabaron yendo juntos al extranjero. Con esa ruptura, la pelirroja creyó que Kaji se encontraría devastado y andaría buscando consuelo en alguien más.

Asuka no se equivocó. 

En efecto, así lo hizo Kaji. Pero de nuevo, no la había tomado en cuenta a ella sino que regresó a los brazos de Misato Katsuragi, quien fuera su gran amor de toda la vida; la pareja decidió darse una nueva chance para ser felices juntos. Tal acontecimiento la dejó bastante desmoralizada porque si había alguien a quien Asuka consideraba una poderosa rival, esa era Katsuragi; sabía que Kaji amaba a esa mujer y a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron a lo largo de tantos años, él siempre la tuvo muy presente.

_—Deberías olvidarte de ese tipo de una vez por todas, Asuka. No puedes seguir desperdiciando los mejores años de tu vida esperando por alguien que nunca demostró interés en ti._

Ese había sido el sabio y oportuno consejo que su amiga Hikari le dio en más de una ocasión pero la otra no quería escuchar razones y siempre refutaba muy enojada.

_—¡Déjame en paz, Hikari! Ya vas a ver que algún día Kaji será mío._

Estaba claro que Asuka no pensaba resignarse a perder a ese hombre a ni darse por vencida en su afán de conquistarlo. Por más que fracasó intentando declararse a Kaji y que fue rechazada por él en múltiples oportunidades -siempre de una manera cortés y educada- siguió procurando una y otra vez.

_—¡Te amo! ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Kaji? No existe otra persona con quien yo quiera estar. Solo dame una chance de demostrártelo y verás que puedo hacerte muy feliz._

Nomás de escuchar aquello, Kaji se limitó a observarla con seriedad, quizás ya estaba un poco harto ante la insistencia de la muchacha que parecía no querer entender.

_—Asuka, deberías salir con chicos de tu edad. Eres joven y bonita, me halaga mucho lo que me dices pero...--_

_—Pero no te gusto, ¿cierto? ¿Crees que soy una niña aún? ¡Pues no lo soy! Sé muy bien lo que quiero y eso es estar contigo, ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad al menos?_

_—No digas más esas cosas, por favor. Cualquier otro sujeto en mi lugar ya se hubiera aprovechado de ti._

_—Sé que tú no harías eso porque eres un hombre de verdad, un caballero con todas las letras. Eres diferente al resto de los hombres, por eso que me enamoré de ti y quiero que me dejes permanecer a tu lado._

_—Créeme que estoy muy lejos de ser ese hombre que tanto idealizas._

Varias veces, Asuka se puso a pensar que quizás lo suyo se trataba de un mero capricho que crecía por el hecho de que Kaji no demostraba el más mínimo interés en su persona, sin embargo, nada cambió con los años y ella seguía igual de flechada, o más bien, ya parecía obsesionada.

Por más que la pelirroja tenía esporádicas relaciones de pareja, estas nunca iban más allá de los dos meses. Intentó salir tanto con hombres como con mujeres pero nada dio resultado. Ella solo pensaba Ryoji Kaji y aún albergaba la esperanza de conquistarlo o al menos, de llevárselo a la cama. Claro que todo eso parecía estar cada vez más fuera de su alcance.

Un duro golpe para Asuka fue enterarse del compromiso y posterior matrimonio de su querido Kaji con Misato Katsuragi. A consecuencia de eso, se la pasó deprimida, alcoholizada y encerrada en su casa durante varias semanas; de no haber sido por la intervención de su amiga Hikari las cosas habrían empeorado para ella.

\---

Medio año después de todo aquello que dejó a Asuka emocionalmente muy afectada, el reencuentro con Kaji se dio de manera fortuita una tarde cualquiera en plena calle. Ella no pudo disimular su alegría al verlo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a saludarlo; parecía que se le había olvidado todo lo malo que le tocó atravesar al saberlo ya de otra mujer.

Ambos se trasladaron a un café para poder conversar más tranquilos y aunque Asuka notó el anillo de matrimonio que ahora Kaji llevaba, no le importó iniciar sus acostumbrados flirteos con él. En un principio, el hombre solo sonrió y no le siguió la corriente pero ella seguía siendo tan persistente como siempre.

En ese entonces, la esposa de Kaji estaba con un embarazo de casi siete meses, el cual fue diagnosticado como de alto riesgo, por lo que ellos optaron por evitar tener relaciones desde hacía varias semanas. Si bien él pensó que no tendría problemas con eso, la cuestión se le complicó más de lo que estimaba y al verse acorralado por sus necesidades sexuales, encontró en Asuka un camino fácil y rápido para saciar sus bajos instintos.

Esa misma tarde, luego de dejar aquella cafetería, fueron a parar a un discreto hotel donde se consumó la relación ilícita. Desde luego, Kaji siempre dejó muy en claro sus condiciones, pidió a su amante absoluta discreción y también comprensión. Ella aceptó todo sin dudar y sin pensar que podía tornarse contraproducente.

Después de muchos años Asuka había cumplido su sueño dorado de acostarse con el sujeto al que denominaba el amor de su vida, sin importarle el estado civil del mismo ni el hijo que estaba a escasos meses de nacer y que lo uniría mucho más a Kaji con su mujer.

_—La maternidad es algo que jamás estuvo en mis planes pero creo que no me importaría quedar embarazada de Kaji. Tal vez si yo también le diera un hijo, las cosas entre nosotros podrían cambiar y se quedaría conmigo._

Pero Ryoji Kaji no era ningún tonto. Él sabía muy bien a lo que se exponía con una relación extra matrimonial por lo que jamás en ninguno de sus encuentros se acostó con su amante sin utilizar protección, de hecho, siempre se aseguraba de comprar suficientes condones antes de verse con ella.

—¿Qué pasa, linda? -la voz de Kaji la trajo de regreso a la realidad- ¿Ya estás cansada?

—¿¡Uh!? -Asuka se compuso e intentó sonreír como si nada le estuviera sucediendo- No, claro que no.

—¿Segura? Si ya no tienes ganas, no hay problema y...--

La fémina no dudó un instante en interrumpirlo, pues sabía que si decía que quería parar ya, él pondría fin al encuentro y buscaría una excusa para marcharse.

—Contigo siempre tengo ganas de más, Kaji -afirmó y de inmediato se le fue encima para besarlo ansiosa y fogosamente, tratando de provocarlo y seducirlo de nuevo- ¡Háblame sucio y fóllame otra vez! -susurró la mujer, viéndolo a los ojos y sonriéndole desafiante; ella sabía muy bien lo mucho que eso encendía al hombre-

Kaji dejó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía en la mesita al lado de la cama y se volvió hacia ella. La propuesta de la pelirroja era tentadora, el sexo con ella era genial y podía permitirse dar rienda suelta a ciertas perversiones que no se atrevería con su esposa.

—Ya sabes que hacer, ¿cierto, pequeña zorra? -respondió cumpliendo con la petición que la misma Asuka le había hecho, por alguna razón a ella le resultaba excitante escucharlo llamándola así-

Ella asintió sonriente, parecía feliz tomando en su boca el erecto y caliente miembro de Kaji, deslizándolo hasta sentirlo en su garganta e intentando estimularlo usando su lengua. Asuka se sentía recompensada al escuchar a su amante emitiendo gemidos y murmurando maldiciones al tiempo que la sostenía del cabello y penetraba con cierta violencia su cavidad bucal.

—¡Ngh, sí, eso es! Cómetela toda como la maldita perra degenerada que eres -Kaji sonreía en medio de su excitación al verla tan inmersa en lo que hacía, se preguntaba cómo era posible que le gustara tanto ser follada por la boca de esa forma-

Sin embargo, él no quería venirse así y la apartó entonces con cierta brusquedad antes de que fuera a correrse. Asuka quedó algo agitada aunque se la notaba sonriente e incluso orgullosa, bien sabía que con eso era capaz de enloquecer a su amante y no se equivocaba, pues él mismo se apresuró a colocarse un preservativo para luego tumbarla en la cama, posicionándola boca abajo y elevándole los glúteos.

Kaji no esperó un segundo más, sus grandes manos apretaron las caderas de la pelirroja y la penetró con más fuerza, dejándose ir por completo en el húmedo sexo ajeno que estaba ya acostumbrado a recibirlo. La embistió con rudeza, moviéndose como un salvaje al punto de hacer rechinar la cama y golpear la pared. Asuka solo podía gruñir, gemir y aferrarse a la almohada a medida que el cuerpo de Kaji chocaba contra el suyo.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Es así como te gusta que te folle, ¿verdad? 

—¡Ngh...mmm! Sí, sí, continúa, amor -pedía con desesperación- ¡Ahhh más, hazlo más fuerte!

—¿Así que con esto fantaseabas desde que eras una adolescente? ¡Ngh...y pensar que pude haberte tomado en ese entonces cuando estabas aún más apretada! -le propinó un par de nalgadas que la hizo lanzar un alarido- Me hubiera gustado desvirgarte pero no pudiste esperar, ¿cierto? ¿A cuántos tipos más andabas calentándole las braguetas?

—¡A ninguno...aaahhh! -murmuró y seguía intentando contener su orgasmo que ya era inminente- ¡Solo te quería a ti y lo sabes!

Ni bien terminó de decir eso, sintió el pecho de Kaji pegado a su espalda y luego el peso del cuerpo ajeno sobre el suyo. Él hizo que volteara el rostro hacia un lado y la besó con ímpetu mientras ella sentía aquel enorme y endurecido falo expandiendo su interior, lo tenía por completo incrustado ahí.

Enseguida, una de las manos del fornido hombre apretó el cuello de la pelirroja y con la otra que tenía libre se puso a estimularle el clítoris provocándole un instantáneo y excitante orgasmo. Asuka quiso deshacerse en gritos de placer pero no lo consiguió, Kaji continuaba embistiéndola duro y profundo, y al mismo tiempo ejerciendo presión sobre su cuello, lo que le impedía emitir sonido alguno.

A ambos le gustaba ese juego extremo para alcanzar el clímax. Kaji tenía una vena sádica que Asuka ya entendía a la perfección y podría decirse que disfrutaba también de ello. Una sucesión de orgasmos fascinantes invadían a la mujer al tiempo que parecía llegaría a perder la consciencia. Sin embargo, él sabía muy bien en qué momento debía detenerse.

La alemana cayó rendida pero pudo sentir el preciso momento en el que su amante salió de ella. Kaji la hizo recostar boca arriba y se quitó el condón que llevaba puesto, se masturbó sobre el cuerpo ajeno hasta que por fin logró descargarse. Su semen quedó esparcido sobre los senos y el rostro de Asuka, quien todavía parecía tener energías para saborearlo como tanto le gustaba.

Rato después, Kaji se echó al lado de ella, la abrazó y la mantuvo cobijada en ellos hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida; la observaba y pensaba que Asuka era muy hermosa y complaciente con él pero aún así, sabía que nunca lograría amarla. Su relación se basaba solo en sexo y no tenía intenciones de que eso cambiara.

Kaji puso a fumar un cigarrillo y revisó su celular; allí encontró varios mensajes muy cariñosos de su querida esposa que lo esperaba en casa y encima con un embarazo que estaba casi a término. Él no fue capaz de responder nada, de todas maneras ya habían pasado varias horas desde que recibió todo eso. El hecho de haberle inventado a su mujer que le surgió un viaje de trabajo cuando en realidad estuvo todo el tiempo revolcándose con su amante lo estaba haciendo sentir el sujeto más ruin y miserable sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Lo siento mucho, Asuka -el arrepentimiento empezaba a calar bastante hondo en él mientras la contemplaba durmiendo a su lado- Esta es la despedida -el cigarrillo acabó por consumirse en su totalidad cuando Kaji decidió partir- Es hora de que yo sea un hombre de verdad y que tú encuentres la felicidad que mereces.

**FIN**


End file.
